A cause d'une vidéo
by Lili76
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer après la Saint Valentin, après l'épisode du Dislocoeur...


Marinette soupira bruyamment, agacée. Depuis quelques temps, elle était encore plus étourdie qu'habituellement.

Plus exactement, depuis la Saint Valentin. Depuis l'incident.

Elle essayait d'oublier. De passer outre. De se concentrer sur sa vie de collégienne au lieu de penser à sa situation compliquée.

Être Ladybug n'était pas simple. Elle devait jongler avec sa double identité, ne pas se faire prendre, supporter les conséquences de ses absences et disparitions.

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait supporté sans broncher de devoir jongler entre les cours et les interventions pour contrer les actions du Papillon. Elle avait accentué son côté tête en l'air pour expliquer une partie de ses retards et absences. Pour l'autre partie de ses absences, elle avait dû mentir à ses amis et parents - alors qu'elle détestait ça. Elle devait travailler deux fois plus pour compenser, pour maintenir son niveau scolaire. Elle avait toujours été une excellente élève et elle se refusait à changer cet état de fait.

Son rôle de super héroïne était un poids terrible pour son âge. Elle prenait très au sérieux son rôle, et avait une conscience aiguë de ses responsabilités. Présentées sous cet angle, les choses semblaient bien mornes. Mais Marinette avait Adrien. Et Ladybug... Et bien elle avait, Chat Noir.

Son coéquipier fantasque, qui, malgré les apparences était un soutien sans failles. Toujours présent, toujours le mot qu'il fallait pour lui redonner espoir dans ses moments de détresse.

Chat et ses incroyables yeux verts, Chat et sa tignasse blonde indomptable. Chat et ses jeux de mots stupide. Chat Noir le dragueur, l'opposé exact d'Adrien, si réservé.

Sa vie aurait pu continuer encore longtemps comme ça, à l'équilibre, ses deux vies parfaitement cloisonnées.

Mais il y avait eu la Saint Valentin.

La journée avait commencé tout à fait normalement. En se levant, son seul objectif était d'enfin révéler ses sentiments à Adrien.

Puis Chloé avait fait des siennes. Elle avait encore une fois provoqué la colère d'un de leur camarades et Kim était devenu le Dislocoeur.

Rien d'exceptionnel. La routine. Mais... Cet idiot de Chat...

D'un seul coup elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de Chat Noir, en train de l'embrasser.

Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle pensait uniquement à sauver son partenaire, alors qu'il était sous l'influence du Dislocoeur. Elle avait pensé aux mots de Madame Bustier, déclamant que l'amour était le remède contre le mal.

Contre toute attente, ça avait fonctionné. Chat Noir était redevenu lui-même. Mais il ne se souvenait de rien.

Elle par contre, se souvenait de tout. Chaque détail était gravé dans sa mémoire.

Depuis, elle dormait encore moins qu'avant. Et Marinette était encore plus distraite.

Si distraite qu'elle en venait même à faire pester Alya, habituellement si patiente. Elle avait surpris sa mère lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle cassait une énième assiette en faisant la vaisselle.

Avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi, Marinette rejetait toute la faute sur Chat Noir. S'il n'avait pas tenté de la protéger...

Mais au fond d'elle même, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il l'avait une fois de plus protégé, se mettant en danger volontairement.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait enlacé, son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade. Et pas de peur, même s'il avait déclenché son cataclysme et voulait s'en servir sur elle.

Lorsque leurs lèvres étaient entrées en contact, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas décrire les sensations qui l'avaient assaillies. Elle aurait aimé figer le temps et continuer de l'embrasser, rester blottie dans les bras de son chaton. Quand ils s'étaient éloignés, Chat était redevenu lui même bien que désorienté.

Chat Noir avait oublié. Et la vie de Marinette était devenue encore plus compliquée.

Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revivait cet instant. Quand elle parlait d'Adrien avec Alya, elle pensait à Chat Noir.

Un soir, n'y tenant plus, elle s'était transformée en Ladybug pour prendre l'air et essayer de se changer les idées. Mais elle était tombée nez à nez avec Chat Noir, qui semblait avoir eu la même idée.

Elle s'était sentie à la fois heureuse de le voir et mal à l'aise. Une part d'elle même était frustrée qu'il ne se souvienne pas du baiser.

Une autre partie d'elle s'en voulait d'être si inconstante. Elle aimait Adrien. Mais elle rêvait de Chat...

Quand elle parvenait enfin à fermer les yeux, les deux blonds se fondaient l'un en l'autre, Adrien devenant Chat, Chat devenant Adrien.

Tikki regardait sa protégée avec inquiétude. En 5000 ans d'existence, elle avait côtoyé de nombreuses Ladybug. Elle avait assisté à de nombreuses révélations d'identité, à de nombreuses histoires d'amour. Les retrouvailles des âmes soeurs étaient toujours un moment important. Mais cette fois-ci, elle se trouvait face à une Ladybug qui manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Et les deux héros parisiens étaient l'un comme l'autre doués pour ne pas voir l'évidence.

La petite créature aurait bien eu besoin des conseils du grand gardien pour savoir quoi conseiller à Marinette. La jeune fille n'était pas prête à révéler son identité à son compagnon. Elle s'était persuadée que Marinette décevrait les attentes de Chat Noir. Elle avait fait de la protection de son identité une priorité, même - et surtout - vis à vis de son partenaire.

Marinette soupira à nouveau, en nouant ses cheveux en couettes. Elle allait encore être retard au collège. Elle était si fatiguée, si perturbée, qu'elle n'avançait plus. Elle attrapa son sac à dos, et dévala les escaliers.

Sa mère lui fit les gros yeux, lui demandant de ralentir. La pauvre Sabine avait assisté a bien des chutes de sa progéniture pour avoir de quoi s'inquiéter. Marinette acquiesça l'air absent, embrassa sa mère, passa la tête dans la boulangerie pour saluer son père qui lui tendit un sachet en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Marinette sourit et partit en courant.

Rouge et essoufflée, elle arriva devant le collège en même temps qu'une voiture de luxe imposante, l'évitant de peu. Adrien en descendit, s'inquiétant tout de suite pour elle.

\- ça va Marinette ?

Elle hocha la tête, rougissant encore plus. Elle lui tendit le sachet de la boulangerie de ses parents

\- Tu ... Tu en veux ?

Adrien sourit largement, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Marinette avait noté la gourmandise d'Adrien, et elle savait qu'il appréciait particulièrement les petites douceurs. Le jeune homme prit un croissant et remercia chaleureusement son amie.

Spontanément, il se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa la joue. Marinette se figea surprise, yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'Adrien rougissait en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Hum. Marinette, viens, nous allons être en retard.

La jeune fille le suivit encore sous le choc. Ils se glissèrent tous les deux dans la classe sans se faire remarquer par le professeur. Alya et Nino sourirent largement en les voyant arriver ensemble, Chloé plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais. Lorsque Marinette trébucha en voulant rejoindre sa place, Adrien la rattrapa pour lui éviter de tomber. En le remerciant maladroitement, la jeune fille croisa le regard de Chloé qui lançait des éclairs.

Le cours commença sans nouvel incident.

A chaque fois que Marinette tournait le regard vers Alya, cette dernière lui faisait de grands sourires accompagnés d'un regard qui disait "Toi tu as des choses à me raconter".

Adrien et Nino étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, dans un conciliabule passionné. D'un seul coup les deux garçons se retournèrent vivement, vers leurs camarades. Pendant que Nino souriait largement, Adrien chuchota :

-Hey les filles, ça vous dit un ciné ce week end ?

Alya hocha la tête enthousiaste, pendant que Marinette s'étranglait à moitié de surprise. Elle se mit à tousser, attirant l'attention du professeur.

\- Adrien, Marinette. Chez le principal. Alya et Nino si vous ne voulez pas les rejoindre je vous conseille de vous tenir à carreaux !

Marinette tenta de défendre son camarade, mais le professeur resta inflexible. Adrien lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Ils sortirent tandis que la voix stridente de Chloé s'élevait contre l'injustice dont venait d'être victime son "cher Adrichou".

Une fois dans le couloir, Marinette essaya de s'excuser mais Adrien la coupa.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu...

\- quoi ?

A cet instant, l'air malicieux d'Adrien lui fit tellement penser à Chat Noir qu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir son partenaire à ses côtés. Elle cligna des yeux, perdue.

\- Ce week-end, pour le cinéma ?

\- oh... Oui. D'accord.

Adrien lui sourit joyeusement, et le cœur de Marinette rata un battement.

\- Allez viens, on devrait aller voir M. Damocles avant de s' attirer davantage de problèmes.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la cour. Les deux amis échangèrent un bref regard. Marinette prétexta avoir besoin de passer aux toilettes, et s'enfuit sous le regard émeraude du jeune homme.

Il faut dire que la jeune fille commençait à bien connaître les signes avant-coureurs d'une attaque du papillon. Et en général, dès qu'il commençait à y avoir du bruit dans ce quartier tranquille, il était certain qu'un akuma en était la cause...

La menace probable lui avait fait instantanément oublier ses préoccupations d'adolescente : elle devait avant tout s'assurer que sa ville ne risquait rien. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, elle ne pouvait pas nier une certaine impatience à l'idée de revoir Chat Noir.

Le félin le plus connu de Paris et la coccinelle arrivèrent en même temps sur un toit à proximité de l'agitation qui s'était déclenchée.

\- Ma lady, heureux de te revoir !

\- Chaton...

Ils se sourirent, partageant un moment de complicité.

Puis après avoir localisé la source probable de l'aukuma - un pendentif - ils commencèrent à se battre.

Ladybug se montra distraite à plusieurs reprises, attirant l'attention de Chat Noir. A chaque fois qu'il se mettait en danger, elle perdait toute concentration. Malgré tout, au bout que quelques longues minutes, et à l'aide de la chance de la coccinelle, ils purent enfin purifier l'akuma.

Alors qu'elle se tournait vers son coéquipier pour leur traditionnel "Bien joué" de circonstances, Ladybug le surprit à l'observer sourcils froncés.

\- Chat Noir ?

Sans répondre, il lui attrapa le poignet et la conduisit à l'écart.

\- Ma lady ? Tu as un souci ?

\- Quoi ? Mais... pourquoi ?

\- Tu as été très distraite aujourd'hui. Je m'inquiète pour toi...

Ladybug rougit et remercia mentalement son costume d'avoir un masque dissimulant son visage.

\- Oh. ... Je suis juste fatiguée...

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils comme s'il devinait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Mais le bip de leurs miraculous mit fin à la conversation.

Ladybug le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de s'envoler à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant son équipier figé par la surprise.

L'héroïne se glissa discrètement dans le collège, rejoignit les toilettes et se détransforma. Tikki se câlina contre elle avant de rejoindre son petit sac qu'elle portait toujours à la hanche.

Marinette se glissa hors des toilettes et rejoignit le couloir où elle avait laissé Adrien. Ce dernier arriva derrière elle en courant, légèrement essoufflé.

En silence, il se rendirent au bureau du principal. Fort heureusement, les deux adolescents en furent quitte pour un avertissement. Étant excellents élèves tous les deux, leur petit écart de conduite fut vite pardonné.Sans compter que l'attaque d'un nouvel akuma à proximité de l'établissement avait fort heureusement détourné l'attention de Monsieur Damoclès.

Pour ne pas déranger de nouveau le cours, ils furent invités à aller travailler à la bibliothèque.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Marinette aurait été dans tous ses états à l'idée de passer du temps seule avec Adrien. Son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé, mais les émotions des derniers jours et sa fatigue avaient douché son enthousiasme.

De son côté, le jeune homme nota le changement de comportement de son amie, mais il était tellement stupéfait par la réaction de Ladybug qu'il ne releva pas. Il se demandait ce qui se passait dans la vie de la coccinelle pour qu'elle soit si distraite pendant un combat et qu'elle ne proteste pas quand il l'avait entraîné à l'écart. Sans compter qu'elle l'avait serré dans ses bras.

En s'asseyant face à Marinette, et en regardant la jeune fille sortir ses affaires calmement, il se fit la réflexion que ses deux amies les plus chères ne semblaient plus les mêmes.

La personnalité pétillante de Marinette, ses émotions exacerbées et sa maladresse contrastaient singulièrement avec le rôle qu'il était obligé de jouer, le fils parfait de Gabriel Agreste, poli et respectueux en toutes circonstances. Elle lui apportait un vent de fraîcheur qu'il appréciait... sans compter les gourmandises qu'elle lui offrait à intervalles réguliers. Il aimait son sens de la justice et ses réactions passionnées.

Ladybug quand à elle, si sérieuse et si impliquée dans leur mission, modérait le besoin de liberté de Chat Noir. Quand il était Chat Noir, il pouvait être ce qu'il voulait, il réagissait à l'instinct. Il se fiait à Ladybug pour lui éviter de prendre de mauvaises décisions. Parfois, il se disait que sans la jolie coccinelle dont il était tombé amoureux, il risquait de détruire au gré de ses envies. Il avait compris que le miraculous de la destruction était dangereux, et il se doutait que s'il était toujours associé au miraculous de la création il y a avait une raison...

Aujourd'hui, Ladybug avait été distraite, comme préoccupée. Elle avait invoqué la fatigue, mais il avait noté ses yeux fuyants et une légère rougeur colorer ses pommettes.

Et Marinette semblait depuis quelques temps encore plus maladroite et comme... éteinte. Elle semblait perdre peu à peu sa joie de vivre et sa combativité, se retranchant le plus souvent dans ses pensées.

Sur une impulsion subite, il se pencha vers elle, posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Marinette ?

La jeune fille leva la tête, yeux écarquillés et joues écarlates. Adrien déglutit en se plongeant dans son regard. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait se noyer dans ses yeux couleur océan...

Il déglutit à nouveau, rougissant lui aussi. Il se montrait rarement aussi spontané, et il se doutait que son kwami ne perdait aucune miette de la scène... Et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à en rire entre deux morceaux de camembert !

\- Marinette, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oh... Euhhh ... Oui. Oui ça va. je ... Je eeuh... Je suis juste fatiguée.

Elle rougit à nouveau, mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur d'Adrien.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas.

La jeune fille lui sourit, puis se plongea vivement dans ses révisions, mal à l'aise.

D'abord Chat Noir, puis Adrien... Elle allait devoir se reprendre si elle voulait que sa double identité reste secrète. Elle allait devoir oublier le baiser qu'elle avait donné à Chat Noir, et reprendre sa vie comme avant la Saint Valentin.

De temps en temps, elle jetait un coup d'oeil discret à Adrien. Son camarade semblait aussi distrait qu'elle. Elle le surprit à quelques reprises à la fixer d'un air songeur. Le reste du temps, il avait le regard perdu dans le vague.

Finalement, la jeune fille, agacée de ne pas réussir à se concentrer sur son travail, soupira bruyamment en refermant livres et cahiers.

\- Allons rejoindre Alya et Nino.

En silence ils prirent le chemin de leur salle de classe. Le professeur ayant terminé plus tôt, leurs camarades étaient déjà sortis. Cependant, Alya et Nino les attendait dans la salle. Nino écoutait de la musique tandis qu'Alya semblait surexcitée.

\- Ah vous voilà ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ! J'ai un truc de fou à vous montrer...

Marinette sourit, amusée de l'excitation de son amie. Elle devinait sans peine que l'état d'Alya devait être dû à son ladyblog. Elle devait avoir reçu une vidéo de l'intervention des héros un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Il s'approchèrent de leur amie, qui tenait son téléphone portable comme s'il était en cristal.

\- J'ai reçu une vidéo pour le ladyblog. C'est dingue, vous n'allez pas y croire.

Lorsqu'elle lança la vidéo, Marinette eut un mauvais pressentiment. Pressentiment qui se confirma lorsque le Dislocoeur apparut. Elle assista au baiser qu'elle avait donné à Chat Noir, en gros plan. Les images ne laissaient aucuns doutes : c'était bien Ladybug qui de son plein gré embrassait avec enthousiasme son partenaire.

Derrière elle, Adrien émit un son étranglé. Elle se tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme semblait figé, yeux écarquillés. Son visage était écarlate et le pauvre semblait au bord de l'attaque cardiaque.

Alya, toute à son euphorie, ne remarqua pas les réactions extrêmes de ses amis. Nino, ayant déjà vu la vidéo plusieurs fois, ne s'aperçut de rien non plus, concentré sur sa musique.

Adrien eut l'impression qu'un gouffre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Il se rappelait du Dislocoeur. Il se rappelait parfaitement avoir combattu aux côtés de sa Lady. Par contre, cette scène, surprise par la caméra d'un passant, lui était totalement inconnue. Comment avait-il pu oublier un baiser de la jolie coccinelle ? Elle l'avait enlacé et embrassé, et il ne s'en souvenait pas.

La vidéo expliquait donc le comportement étrange de sa Lady le matin même. Voilà pourquoi elle avait semblait distraite. Pourquoi elle l'avait enlacé alors que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Peut être attendait elle de lui un geste d'affection...

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne se rappelait de rien, et surtout, il espérait que sa Lady s'était rendue compte qu'il avait oublié. Il craignait qu'elle ne pense que Chat Noir avait décidé de la rejeter...

A côté de lui Marinette semblait également en état de choc. Il se dit que la réaction de sa jolie camarade était un peu disproportionnée, mais entièrement préoccupé par la révélation qui venait de lui être faite, il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus.

Marinette quand à elle, se sentait au bord du malaise. La vidéo attestait que le baiser avait bien eu lieu, et il était clair que Ladybug semblait apprécier le moment. Elle savait que Alya allait mettre cette vidéo sur son Ladyblog. Ce qui impliquait que Chat Noir allait découvrir la scène, et donc comprendre ce qu'elle lui cachait depuis la Saint-Valentin.

D'une voix blanche, Marinette tenta de discuter avec Alya :

\- Mais Alya, tu vas mettre cette vidéo sur le Ladyblog ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est le scoop de l'année ! Tu te rends compte, ils sont en couple !

\- Mais... c'est un peu leur vie privée non ? Tu ne crois pas qu'ils péfèreraient que ça reste discret ?

\- Ba, je l'enlèverais s'ils me disent que ça les gêne... Et reconnaît que c'est un scoop !

Marinette ferma les yeux atterrée. Se sentant étouffer, elle prétexta l'envie de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer et partit presque en courant. Elle rejoignit le Trocadéro, son endroit préféré où elle aimait dessiner et observer les parisiens.

En un jour gris et frais, en plein milieu de semaine, l'endroit était calme, presque désert. Tikki s'installa contre Marinette pour pouvoir discuter avec elle tranquillement.

\- Oh ma Tikki, que vais-je faire ? Alya ne changera jamais d'avis, elle tient trop à son scoop...

\- Marinette, ce n'est pas si grave. Tu sais, Chat Noir aurait pu ne pas oublier. Et puis peut être qu'il ne suit pas le ladyblog.

\- Je suis perdue. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Tu te poses trop de questions. Laisse les choses aller sans te stresser comme ça. Tu as embrassé Chat Noir pour le sauver. C'est ton partenaire.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas d'y penser ? Pourquoi j'en rêve la nuit ?

\- Peut être que tu as des sentiments pour lui ? Tu sais, vos deux Miraculous sont donnés à des âmes sœurs. Sans ça la magie ne fonctionnerait pas. C'est ce qui fait votre puissance.

\- Mais je ne peux pas aimer Chat Noir. C'est Adrien que j'aime !

\- Marinette... Fais confiance à ton cœur.

La jeune fille grogna, peu convaincue par les paroles de sa kwami. Elle devait aussi reconnaître qu'elle faisait preuve d'une certaine mauvaise foi en clamant qu'elle n'avait aucuns sentiments pour Chat Noir. Même si elle refusait de l'avouer elle avait bien compris que son cœur balançait entre les deux garçons. L'un et l'autre avaient le pouvoir de provoquer ce trouble en elle, de déclencher cet émoi. Ils étaient comme le feu et la glace, soufflant sur son pauvre cœur égaré.

Adrien mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits. Ce qu'il avait vu sur le téléphone d'Alya repassait en boucle dans sa tête, le mettant au supplice. Sa Lady l'avait embrassé. Lui qui avait presque abandonné tout espoir concernant la coccinelle, voilà que la scène qu'il venait de voir lui redonnait envie de la conquérir.

Son baiser avec Ladybug n'était pas la seule chose à l'avoir perturbé. La réaction de Marinette l'avait également surpris. Il avait passé de bons moments avec elle en tant que Chat Noir, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que voir Chat Noir et Ladybug échanger un baiser la mettrait dans cet état.

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, et la fuite de Marinette l'avait attristé. Il se promit d'essayer d'en parler avec elle à la première occasion qui se présenterait. En attendant, il était fermement décidé à trouver sa partenaire pour avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle. Il attendait avec impatience les explications de sa Lady. Et fort heureusement pour lui, il savait exactement où la trouver...

Le plus compliqué pour Adrien fut d'attendre la tombée de la nuit. Une fois la nuit tombée sur la capitale, Chat Noir entra en scène et se dirigea vers la tour Eiffel.

Il avait l'habitude d'échapper à son quotidien contraignant en se baladant la nuit sur les toits parisiens. A plusieurs reprises, il s'était rendu compte qu'une certaine coccinelle avait pris l'habitude de passer du temps au sommet de la tour Eiffel, seule. Il avait hésité à la rejoindre, mais il avait préféré ne pas la priver de ces moments de tranquillité. Il ne savait trop bien à quel point le calme était précieux dans leurs vies trépidantes... Il ne lui avait jamais révélé non plus qu'il avait surpris son petit secret.

Comme il l'avait prévu, elle était là, les yeux dans le vague, cheveux au vent.

Il atterrit souplement près d'elle, la surprenant.

\- Chalut ma Lady !

\- Chaton !

La jeune fille rougit légèrement, attendant de voir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Heureux de te voir... Je pensais bien te trouver ici.

\- Oh...

Ladybug se sentait gênée, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Son partenaire sembla s'en rendre compte et un sourire taquin apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors, ma Lady, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Quelque chose à te dire ? Je ... euh...

Ladybug s'empourpra violemment.

\- Oui, tu as peut être oublié de m'en parler. Après tout, la plupart du temps, on est plutôt occupés quand on se voit ...

\- Chat... Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler...

Chat Noir sourit malicieusement, se délectant du malaise de sa compagne.

\- Vois-tu ma Lady, il se trouve que je suis tombé par hasard sur le Ladyblog et que j'ai découvert une vidéo très intéressante...

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel. Elle soupira.

\- Et bien tu sais ce qu'i savoir dans ce cas.

Le félin se rapprocha d'elle, flirtant sans vergogne.

\- Hum... J'ai effectivement vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais...

\- Mais ?

Ladybug reculait au fur et à mesure que Chat noir avançait. Mais dans un espace restreint elle se retrouva vite acculée dos à la structure de la tour Eiffel.

\- Mais j'aimerais savoir ... pourquoi ?

La jeune fille rougit violemment. En un éclair, elle revécu en pensée la scène. Chat Noir sous l'emprise du Dislocoeur. Son inquiétude pour son partenaire. Madame Bustier qui lui avait donné la solution "Seul l'amour peut vaincre"... Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait décemment pas avouer ça à Chat Noir.

\- Et bien, tu t'es retrouvé sous l'emprise du Dislocoeur.

\- Hum oui. je m'en souviens maintenant. Il m'a touché avec une de ses flèches.

En flash, Marinette revit Alya sous l'emprise du Dislocoeur.

\- Ma meilleure... Une amie très chère s'est retrouvée dans le même cas, et j'ai noté qu'il transformait l'amour ou l'amitié en haine.

\- Une amie ?

\- Ne rêve pas, Chaton. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en dire plus .

Chat Noir se mit à rire, nullement vexé. Ce genre de joutes verbales était devenu une habitude. Même s'il brûlait d'envie de savoir qui se cachait sous le masque de sa jolie coccinelle, il comprenait sa crainte de se dévoiler.

\- Donc. Ton amie a été touchée. Mais quel rapport ?

\- Laisse moi terminer ! Bien... Quand tu as été touché, j'ai cherché une solution pour t'aider.

\- Et tu m'as embrassé ?

Ladybug rougit à nouveau, gênée.

\- Sur le moment, ça m'a semblé logique... Tu avais l'air tellement en colère, je me suis dis que je pouvais au moins te surprendre.

\- Vraiment ?

Chat Noir, s'était approché au point de ne laisser qu'un mince espace entre eux deux. Ladybug pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Loin d'être en colère contre lui pour cette invasion de son espace privé, elle se sentait fébrile et devait réprimer une furieuse envie de se coller contre son partenaire.

Ils avaient l'habitude de se toucher, pendant les combats. S'attraper par la main, le bras. S'étreindre pour échapper à une attaque en protégeant son partenaire... Ils ne se posaient pas de questions. Ils étaient partenaires, et ils avaient une confiance totale l'un dans l'autre. Ils se confiaient mutuellement leurs vies, et à aucun moment ils ne doutaient.

Pourtant aujourd'hui tout était différent. Autant Chat Noir clamait son amour pour sa partenaire sans hésiter, autant Ladybug était plus mesurée. Elle n'arrivait pas à admettre que le félin avait ravi son cœur, au même titre qu'Adrien. Le baiser n'avait servi qu'à lui ouvrir les yeux, mais son esprit refusait d'accepter la réalité. En cet instant, alors qu'ils étaient seuls, sans témoins, qu'ils étaient concentrés l'un sur l'autre et pas sur un quelconque combat contre un akuma, et qu'ils étaient physiquement très proches, Ladybug se rendait compte de l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour son coéquipier.

Elle ne pouvait pas mettre ses émotions et son trouble sur le compte de l'adrénaline ou de la peur d'être blessée. Ce n'était pas non plus de la reconnaissance envers son partenaire pour l'épauler dans leur difficile mission.

Non.

Ses hormones d'adolescente en ébullition lui indiquaient clairement qu'elle désirait son partenaire, comme elle n'avait jamais désiré personne. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se coller contre lui et l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Promener ses mains sur son corps sculpté comme celui d'un Dieu grec.

Son trouble devait être perceptible, car les pupilles de Chat Noir s'étaient dilatées. Il ne bougea pas, mais tout son corps était tendu, comme s'il se retenait de s'approcher plus. C'est d'une voix beaucoup plus rauque que d'habitude qu'il continua.

\- Vraiment ma Lady ? Un baiser pour me surprendre ?

\- Je ... - elle humecta ses lèvres soudain sèches en passant sa langue dessus, sous le regard fasciné de son coéquipier - N'oublie pas que la situation était désespérée. Tu avais déclenché ton cataclysme et...

\- Pourtant on a déjà vécu des situations désespérées non ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, fixant son partenaire, ses yeux couleur lagon se perdant dans les émeraudes du chat.

Ce dernier lui sourit tranquillement, toute trace de taquinerie ayant disparu. Ladybug n'y tenant plus se laissa aller contre lui, l'embrassant délicatement. Leur baiser s'approfondit arrachant un gémissement à la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser le visage de sa compagne, frustré de ne pouvoir sentir sa peau douce sous ses doigts.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, collés l'un à l'autre, laissant le désir monter en eux.

Ils s'écartèrent, à bout de souffle, joues rouges. Ils se rendaient compte que leur relation prenait une toute autre tournure.

Ladybug au prix d'un immense effort s'écarta de Chat Noir.

\- Je dois y aller, Chaton...

Son partenaire la regardait, semblant attendre quelque chose. Mal à l'aise, la coccinelle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait besoin de prendre du recul pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser son chaton comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser.

Elle inspira et chuchotant presque continua :

\- On se retrouve ici demain ?

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de son partenaire lui réchauffa le cœur. Le jeune homme semblait heureux.

\- J'ai hâte ma Lady...

La jeune fille sourit, lança son yo-yo et juste avant de s'élancer déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Chat Noir regarda sa compagne s'élancer en portant la main à ses lèvres, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Il se sentait heureux au delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle, la fille de ses rêves, s'était retrouvée dans ses bras, à l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Il avait senti son corps mince se coller à lui, il avait deviné que sa partenaire le désirait autant qu'il la désirait.

Au départ, il avait voulu la taquiner, n'imaginant pas que la jolie coccinelle serait aussi troublée, ni qu'elle réagirait ainsi. Elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à rester à distance, semblant vouloir limiter leur relation à leur mission : combattre le Papillon.

Lui l'aimait, depuis le premier jour. Sa fougue et son courage l'avait séduit immédiatement et il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Au fil de leurs rencontres, son amour était devenu plus profond, plus intense également. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé. Et elle avait le sourire de sa mère adorée... Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour elle, n'hésitant pas à se mettre en danger pour la protéger.

Il resta de longues minutes seul, sur la tour Eiffel, les yeux dans le vague, à savourer son bonheur. Puis avec un soupir il rentra chez lui.

Marinette entra chez elle, et se prépara pour la nuit, s'interdisant de penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans son lit qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne regrettait rien, loin de là. Elle pouvait enfin s'avouer qu'elle l'aimait cet idiot de Chat. Il était courageux et loyal. Il était toujours là quand elle avait besoin, n'hésitant pas à se mettre en danger pour la protéger. Elle était parfois un peu dure avec lui, mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait souhaiter meilleur partenaire à ses côtés. Il faisait battre son cœur, avec ses manières de voyou. Mais elle pouvait lui confier sa vie sans une hésitation.

Les baisers échangés avec son chaton lui revinrent en mémoire, et une chaleur agréable l'envahit. Elle s'était éloignée de lui au prix d'immenses efforts.

Soupirant, elle attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à Alya.

« Finalement tu l'as mise sur le Ladyblog la fameuse vidéo ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et Marinette dû la relire plusieurs fois, ébahie.

« Non, pas encore. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit sur leur vie privée ».

Elle laissa tomber son téléphone, émettant un son étranglé. Tikki, sa kwami, s'approcha d'elle inquiète.

\- Marinette ?

Comme la jeune fille ne répondait pas, la petite créature s'approcha d'elle.

\- Marinette ? Tu as un souci ?

\- Oh Tikki... Chat Noir. Il n'a pas pu voir la vidéo sur le Ladyblog.

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Alya l'a montré à Nino et moi. Et à Adrien.

\- Marinette, ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives. Peut être qu'elle l'a montré à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non. Je connais Alya. Vu son état, elle venait de recevoir la vidéo. Et elle nous l'a montré en premier. Elle nous montre toujours les vidéos en premier. Après elle les met sur le Ladyblog. Elle ne les montre pas à tout le monde...Tu le savais Tikki ?

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Qui était Chat Noir ?

\- Marinette...

\- Tikki, dis moi juste si tu sais qui est Chat Noir. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu me dises que je me trompe et que ça ne peut pas être Adrien. Que je ne viens pas d'embrasser Adrien comme ça.

La petite kwami soupira en baissant la tête. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas donner la réponse attendue à Marinette. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait senti la présence de son partenaire. Elle savait que Chat Noir était proche de Marinette. Très proche.

Marinette décryptant sans peine l'attitude de son kwami blémit soudainement.

\- Oh mon dieu... Comment vais je pouvoir agir normalement maintenant ?

\- Marinette calme-toi. Respire et calme-toi.

\- Si je sais qui il est, je vais devoir lui dire qui je suis ?

\- Quand tu seras prête Marinette. Tu pourras te dévoiler, mais seulement si tu le veux. Tu dois juste protéger son identité au même titre que la tienne.

Marinette soupira, en essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Chat Noir était Adrien. Adrien était Chat Noir.  
Elle avait embrassé Chat Noir. Et pas un baiser amical ou innocent. Un baiser brûlant et indécent, elle s'était collée à lui, avait caressé son dos musclé. Ils avaient était extrêmement intimes.

Repensant au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Pour la première fois de sa vie de jeune fille, elle découvrait le désir physique. Elle avait eu envie d'aller bien plus loin qu'un simple baiser. Elle aurait voulu toucher sa peau sans la barrière de leurs costumes.

Maintenant qu'elle savait que c'était Adrien, elle paniquait. Comment pourrait elle agir normalement face à lui après ça ?

Après une nuit sans sommeil, Marinette sursauta au son de son réveil. Elle était restée allongée toute la nuit, yeux grands ouverts à ressasser les derniers événements. A revivre le baiser passionné qu'elle avait échangé avec Chat Noir. Avec Adrien.

Elle était exténuée. Des grands cernes mangeaient son visage. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle sursauta. Quand ils s'étaient embrassés, Chat Noir - Non Adrien - avait mordillé sa lèvre inférieure. Elle pouvait voir les marques de ses canines sur sa lèvre. Horrifiée elle se demanda comment elle pourrait expliquer ça.

Soupirant, elle descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, et rejoignit la cuisine en traînant des pieds.

Quand sa mère la vit, elle poussa un cri horrifié. Marinette se raidit, cherchant désespérément une excuse valable à fournir pour les marques suspectes sur sa lèvre. Elle adorait sa mère, mais elle n'était pas prête à partager son premier baiser avec qui que ce soit.

\- mon dieu, Marinette ! Tu as mal quelque part ?

Surprise, la jeune fille souffla un "Non maman" à peine convaincue.

\- Tu vas rester te reposer. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point tu étais fatiguée ma chérie... Avec la boutique qui nous prend tout notre temps...

\- Ce n'est rien, Maman, je suis juste fatiguée.

\- Oh, ma chérie ... N'hésite pas à me le dire... Va vite te recoucher ma puce et repose toi. Je vais prévenir le collège que tu es souffrante.

Marinette acquiesça, soulagée de reporter la confrontation avec Adrien.

Tête basse, elle regagna sa chambre et se recoucha. Elle attrapa son téléphone et envoya un bref message à Alya pour la prévenir de son absence.

Une fois recouchée, elle essaya de vider son esprit de tout ce qui l'avait maintenue éveillée... Et glissa dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte.

Tikki s'installa à côté d'elle, inquiète pour la jeune fille. Elle savait que Marinette était une jeune fille avec une grande force intérieure, mais elle était fragilisée par ses doutes permanents. Depuis le tout début, elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur du rôle qui lui avait été confié, et elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle accomplissait régulièrement.

Son plus grand point faible, selon le kwami, se trouvait dans les sentiments qu'elle portait aux deux garçons qui l'entourait. Adrien qu'elle n'osait approcher, ne se trouvant pas assez bien pour lui. Chat Noir, à qui elle n'osait pas révéler son identité de peur qu'il soit déçu. Maintenant qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était tombée amoureuse deux fois du même garçon, la jeune fille avait du mal à accepter la réalité.

Au collège, Alya venait de recevoir le message de Marinette. S'installant en classe derrière Nino, elle vit Adrien arriver. Le jeune homme semblait d'excellente humeur. Mieux même, il semblait flotter sur un petit nuage. Son sourire se ternit légèrement en constatant l'absence de Marinette. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'attention d'Alya. Celle-ci l'informa que Marinette était malade. Rien de grave, elle devrait être de retour très vite.

La journée passa lentement. Plus la fin de journée approchait, plus Adrien avait du mal à contenir son impatience. Il n'oubliait pas son rendez-vous avec Ladybug. Quand il repensait au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, le rouge lui montait aux joues. Sa Lady lui avait prouvé de la plus belle des manières qu'elle partageait ses sentiments...

Lorsque la fin des cours sonna, les trois amis sortirent de la classe ensemble. Alya tendit une chemise cartonnée à Adrien.

\- Adrien, est-ce que tu pourrais porter les cours à Marinette ? Je devais y aller, mais ma mère m'a envoyé un message, je suis de corvée de baby-sitting, elle a un imprévu.

Adrien hésita un instant puis acquiesça. Par un heureux hasard, il n'avait rien sur son planning ce soir là. Son shooting photo avait été reporté, le photographe étant malade. Il était donc totalement libre.

Il allait pouvoir prendre des nouvelles de son amie, et constater de lui même qu'elle n'avait rien de grave.

Nino repartit avec Alya, il avait un concours de DJ à préparer. Adrien se dirigea vers la boulangerie d'une démarche assurée.

Sabine était à la caisse, prenant les commandes de clients.

\- bonjour Madame Dupain-Cheng. Je suis venu apporter les devoirs de Marinette.

\- Oh bonjour. Adrien, c'est ça ? Tu peux monter la voir, elle se repose. Tu es déjà venu je crois.

Adrien rougit et hocha la tête. Il suivi les indications de Sabine pour rejoindre la chambre de Marinette.

Dans la chambre de son amie, Adrien regarda autour de lui, fasciné. Le matériel de couture, les croquis de vêtements montraient la passion de Marinette pour le stylisme. Il nota une forme allongée dans le lit, lui tournant le dos.

\- Marinette ?

Elle sursauta violemment et se redressa comme mue par un ressort.

\- A...Adrien !

Il rit doucement et agita la pochette.

\- Je suis venu t'apporter les cours d'aujourd'hui. Alya a eu une urgence.

Il nota inquiet les cernes de son amie.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oh. Mieux. Un peu, oui. Je ... Il ne fallait pas te déranger. Je... te remercie.

Le jeune homme passa sa main sur sa nuque, légèrement mal à l'aise. Sa camarade ne portait qu'un short et un tee-shirt. Et il ne pouvait constater que cette tenue légère la mettait parfaitement en valeur... Marinette descendit de son lit mezzanine pour prendre la pochette et la poser sur son bureau. Adrien nota avec amusement que Marinette avait affiché des photos de lui au dessus de son bureau.

Il allait lui demander en plaisantant si elle était elle aussi une fan, mais quand elle se retourna sa question mourut sur ses lèvres.  
Il fixait la bouche de Marinette, abasourdi.

\- A...Adrien? Il y a un problème ?

La jeune fille venait de se rendre compte qu'Adrien semblait figé.

Dans la tête du jeune homme, les pensées se bousculaient.

La veille, il avait embrassé sa Lady. Passionnément. Ils s'étaient mutuellement mordillés les lèvres, dans le feu de leur passion. Adrien se souvenait très bien des marques de canines qu'il avait laissé sur les lèvres de Ladybug.

Ces mêmes marques qu'il retrouvait sur les lèvres de Marinette.

Avec beaucoup de difficultés, il quitta des yeux les lèvres de son amie pour la regarder. Il eut l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. Cette fois-ci, il les voyait, les similitudes. Marinette avait la même corpulence que Ladybug. La même taille. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais si profond qu'ils se paraient de reflets bleus. Ses yeux d'un bleu si particulier, d'un bleu lagon. Ses yeux si expressifs, qui pour l'instant étaient remplis d'inquiétude face à son comportement.

Jolie Marinette si douce et si timide qui pourtant pouvait se battre comme une lionne pour ses amis et défendre ses positions sans lâcher prise. Jolie Marinette, toujours de bonne humeur, si pétillante, si pleine de vie... Même sa maladresse légendaire faisait partie de son charme.

Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Marinette se lever contre le Papillon pour défendre sa ville.

Il inspira brutalement et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

\- Ma... Marinette... Tu t'es blessée ? demanda t'il en désignant sa bouche d'un geste

La jeune fille posa sa main sur sa lèvre comme pour masquer les marques tout en rougissant violemment.

Sa réaction était pour lui la meilleure des réponses, et il sourit. Pas un des sourires sages d'Adrien, mais bel et bien un sourire canaille digne de Chat Noir.

Marinette écarquilla les yeux surprise. Elle sursauta violemment quand son téléphone bipa, la distrayant. Elle s'empara de l'appareil en essayant de masquer son trouble.  
Lisant le message, elle émit un bref rire nerveux en commentant :

\- Alya me prévient que tu vas passer m'apporter les cours...

Adrien lui prit le téléphone des mains pour le reposer sur le bureau et la tourna vers lui.

\- Marinette, je crois que nous allons devoir parler...

\- Pa... Parler ?

\- Hum hum. Ne panique pas surtout.

\- Pa... paniquer ? Je ne panique ... jamais.

Le jeune homme lui sourit doucement sans relever. Délicatement il la guida jusqu'au sofa, et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Je crois que vu ton état, nous devrions repousser notre rendez-vous ?

Marinette ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Rendez-vous ? - se rendant compte qu'elle avait presque crié d'une voix suraiguë, elle se tut brutalement, avant de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer profondément. Puis, elle reprit d'une voix plus mesurée - Quel rendez-vous ?

\- Notre rendez-vous de ce soir.

\- Ce... - Elle n'alla pas plus loin. Au lieu de ça elle se figea et pâlit instantanément. Elle semblait être en état de choc.

Marinette était certaine qu'elle allait faire une attaque cardiaque. Non seulement Adrien, qui était également son coéquipier, avait débarqué dans sa chambre lui apporter ses devoirs. Il s'était montré adorable, comme toujours. Puis d'un seul coup, il avait semblé perturbé.

Il avait fixé son visage un long moment, restant silencieux suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle s'en inquiète. Puis il lui avait montré sa lèvre, lui demandant si elle s'était blessée.  
Stupidement, au lieu de prétexter un banal "Je me suis mordue", elle avait paniqué immédiatement. Elle avait senti une vague de chaleur inonder son visage et dans un réflexe idiot elle avait tenté de masquer sa bouche avec ses mains.

Adrien lui avait alors souri. Son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine parce qu'elle avait vu son chaton face à elle. S'il lui restait des doutes, ils avaient maintenant disparu... Pourtant, elle s'accrochait désespérément à son secret, essayant de protéger son identité secrète.

Elle avait perdu ensuite le fil de la conversation, répondant mécaniquement à Adrien. Elle le suivit sans rechigner et s'assit à ses côtés sur le sofa. Puis il lui sembla qu'elle reprenait brutalement pied avec la réalité lorsqu'Adrien lui parla de décaler leur rendez-vous.

Elle tenta de nier, mais il rit doucement, leva la main comme pour lui caresser la joue, hésita puis renonça.

\- Je croyais qu'après hier soir tu n'oublierai pas ...

Marinette hoqueta. Une vague de panique menaçait de l'engloutir, mais elle se calma instantanément en entendant les deux derniers mots qu'Adrien prononça.

\- ... ma Lady.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun secrets entre eux.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux à se dévisager, assis face à face. Adrien semblait émerveillé de découvrir que sa partenaire n'était autre que sa camarade de classe.

Adrien était heureux. Il avait trouvé Ladybug. Enfin. Et maintenant qu'il savait, il ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Marinette... Elle était la seule fille de son entourage à pouvoir endosser le costume de Ladybug. Sa jolie coccinelle si courageuse.

Cependant, son sourire se flétrit face aux cernes de son amie.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas de ma faute...

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton état.

Marinette sourit avant de hausser les épaules.

\- je suis juste fatiguée. Et puis... j'ai paniqué.

\- Depuis quand sais-tu qui je suis ?

\- Hier soir.

\- Avant que l'on se voit ?

\- Non après. Juste après.

\- Comment... ?

\- Alya n'a jamais mis la vidéo sur le Ladyblog.

Adrien se mit à rire.

\- je crois que c'est mieux comme ça non ? Tu crois que je pourrais demander à Alya de m'envoyer une copie ?

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel, faussement agacée.

\- Idiot de chat.

En riant, Adrien l'enlaça tendrement. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, il n'allait pas la laisser repartir de nouveau, foi de Chat Noir. Sans compter qu'il allait veiller à ce que sa Lady prenne du repos, quitte à camper sur sa terrasse. Fini les rendez-vous clandestins, les choses allaient être bien plus simples. Tout ne pourrait qu'aller bien tant qu'ils seraient ensembles...


End file.
